Digital Wall
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Nozomi found someone in the most unexpected way. (College AU)


**Hello all and I'm back with just a small story. The setting will be in the United States and in the girls will be in college. It'll be heavily AU but the μ's group is together in cliques. Anyway, this isn't about the group; it's about Nico and Nozomi.**

 **Have fun.**

"Talk" — Speech

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] —Text

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

Nozomi sighed as she walked out of soccer class; she had an intense and fun match with her classmates.

"See you next week Nozomi." A couple of girls waved their arms.

Nozomi turned and waved back. "See you later, Jennifer, Tiffany." Nozomi starts to walk again to the parking lot. Reaching to her car, she gets in and starts the car. Nozomi then drives off to her apartment; she has an appointment to keep with a special friend.

. . . . . . . .

 _Apartment_

 _Night time_

Nozomi wraps her hand around her hair as she ties it back into a bun. She puts multiple layers of fishnet caps to keep her purple hair from falling out and being seen. She puts then on the black wig and adjusts the fake hair until it's comfortable. Nozomi turns her head side-to-side to make sure there are no mistakes. Satisfied, she walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

Going on her computer she signs on Listen& and waits for partner. Nervously fingering a button on her blouse, Nozomi reminisce her first encounter. _'I still can't believe I met her on this site.'_

A month ago Nozomi overheard her classmates talking about an 'adult' website; it was a webcam site where the users are split into two groups: the first group would obey to whatever the second group demands. Nozomi chose the second group and looked through the list of people. Curious, she saw the name DJ_Nii and clicked on it. At that time, Nozomi didn't have any experience on these sites, so imagine her surprise when she saw Nico with one hand on her tit and the other hand down in her shorts.

It was a train wreck of a session; Nozomi didn't have a webcam and was stuttering all over the place. But Nozomi wanted to continue being partnered with Nico; she developed a little crush on Nico. Fast forward to now, Nozomi has offered to show only her body to Nico.

 _Meaty_D's has created a chat room_

 _DJ_Nii has joined_ _in_

Nozomi's screen showed a live feed of Nico in a pink see-through nightie with matching lingerie. Nozomi carefully angled the webcam to make sure her face wasn't seen; she was wearing a white blouse and skirt.

Nozomi bit her lip and typed in: [ Oh my Nii. ]

Nico lightly scratched her cheek. "Do you like it?"

Nozomi slightly pulled her collar. [ It's simply amazing and you're very beautiful Nii. ]

"Ehehehe, thank you." Nico's eye's lowered down. "I can see why you're Meaty D's; Jesus, it looks about to burst."

Nozomi brought her hand back to caress her breast. [ They are very tight around my tits. Would like to help me? Every time you complete one of my orders, you get one button. ] Nozomi brought both of her hands to her tight tits and squeezed.

Nico nodded; eager to please.

[ Good, now pose for me. ]

Nico pushed herself from the table, looking around her room. Then she lean back and spread her legs as wide as possible. She placed both of her hands on her midriff, parting the nightie. She slowly trailed one of her hand up to one of her breasts, to her neck, to her jawline, and then placed a finger on her lips, biting it. Her other hand slid down to her clothed core; she split her fingers to show her panties outlining her lips. To finish off her look, Nico lowered her eyelids and stared at the camera.

Nozomi's pulse starts to rise, _'Fuck, fuck, holy shit Nicocchi.'_ [ Very good Nii, here's your reward. ] Nozomi unbuttoned one button. [ I want you to massage your tits. ]

"Okay." Nico adjusts herself to a comfortable position before untying her nightie and then unhooking her bra. She starts to knead her B-cup tits in front of Nozomi. "Ah!" Nico moaned as she pinched her nipple.

[ Good. And for that cute sound you made, you get an extra button. ] Two buttons become undone. [ I want to see your bottom lips. ]

Nico blushed at the wording, but complied. Pausing in her ministrations of her petite tit, she stood up and stripped off her last piece of clothing. There was a wet spot at the center of her panties.

[ Oh my, getting a little too excited aren't we? ]

Nico blushed harder, "I can't help it when you're so hot and sexy."

Nozomi blushed at the unexpected compliment. 'Oh right.' Nozomi unclasped the last button and her twin globes spilled out. [ For my last order: I want you to masturbate and cum. ]

Nico immediately drove her hand into her panties and slipped two fingers into her core. "Fuuuck." Nico moaned as her other hand pinched her hard nipple. She continues plunging her fingers inside as she looks at Nozomi's body.

Nozomi starts to pant from seeing Nico in such a primal state. [ Good. what do you want to do to these babies? ] Nozomi lifted her breasts.

"I want to press my head into them. I want to bite them. I want to suck on them. I want to see if milk comes out." Nico tilted her head back and placed her other hand on her clit. "Fuck, I'm close."

Nozomi turned the sound on her webcam leaned in to whisper, "Cum for me, Nii."

"AH FUCK!" Nico pushed her legs as far as possible, quivering as her orgasm takes her to new heights. Her panties are drenched in her slick juices. Suddenly Nico fell off the chair and landed on the floor with a thud.

"Nicc—" Nozomi slapped a hand over mouth; she almost gave herself away.

"Ahahaha, holy shit." Nico grabbed the table and pulled herself off the floor. She then grabbed her chair and plopped down it. "That was the most intense I've ever cum."

[ You gave a very good show. ]

"Hey, why aren't you speaking?"

[ It was a special treat. ]

"Aw, I like your voice."

 _'Geez Nicocchi, you're making me fall for you harder.'_

"Until next time?"

[ Next time. ]

. . . . . . . .

Nozomi taps her pencil on her notebook. _'What are the difference between yeast and mold?'_ Nozomi was scribbling on her notebook when a sound came from her computer.

 _Ping Ping._

Nozomi looks up to see that Nico was calling her. Nozomi causally accepted her call until she realized her mistake; she forgot the webcam was on. _'Oh crap.'_ She pushed the camera up toward the ceiling.

Nico raised her eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

[ Oh, it's just that you called earlier than expected so I'm not ready. ] Nozomi reached over and hastily put on her wig.

Nico waved her off. "Eh, I'm not here for the session; I just want advice so you don't have to get ready."

Nozomi dropped her shoulders in relief and threw the wig on the table. [ I'll be happy to help you out Nii. ]

"Phew, thanks Meaty D's. So you see..." Nico starts to fidget, "One of my friend's birthday is coming up by the end of the week."

Nozomi looks at the computer's calendar to see that today was the fifth; her birthday is on the ninth.

Nico scratches the back of her head. "The thing is, I... really like her."

Nozomi's breath hitched; she was so glad that the camera wasn't facing her. _'Nicocchi just unknowingly confessed to me.'_ [ What's the problem? ]

"I don't know what to get for her for a surprise present."

[ I'm sure she will love whatever you'll give to her. ]

"But I want to sho— Never-mind, how about something with teal?"

[ She will love that. ]

"Thanks, I really appreciate this."

[ No problem. ]

"I'll see you later." _DJ_Nii_ has signed off.

Nozomi leaned back on her chair, "Haah, I can't believe I spoiled my own surprise.

. . . . . . . .

 _Friday_

"Really, Maki, thank you for letting us use your house for my birthday party."

Maki twirled a lock of her hair, "It's nothing really; my parents aren't home and Nico was the one who suggested this.

"Regardless, thank you." Nozomi looks around the living room to see that Umi, Kotori, Hanayo are already here setting the food table. It seems Honoka, Rin, Eli, and Eli are missing. "do you know where they are?"

"Hmm, Eli, Honoka, and Rin are getting something. I think that Nico is going to be late; she said she is getting something."

 _'Right, the surprise.'_ While Nozomi is disappointed with herself, she has to act surprised for Nico.

The door opens with Honoka and Rin entering the house with cases of beer. Eli was the last to come in with bottles of hard liquor. _'Oh dear.'_

Eli grinned at her, "Hey birthday girl, you're 21 now; you ready to get sloshed?"

Nozomi nervously grinned.

 _2 hours later..._

Nico crossed her arms over her chest and adjust her backpack, "What the hell happen?"

Eli was chugging bottles of beer on the table, Rin was stumbling around the room, Honoka was on the table slurring, and Nozomi was on the couch with her arms over her head. The rest of the girls were trying to make sure that Rin and Honoka don't do anything too drastic; it seems they also have a drink or two on them.

Eli was the one to answer, "Well, we brought beer to celebrate."

Nico counters, "Nozomi is no lightweight, but she isn't a heavy drinker like you."

"It's fine; she just had a little bit of hard liquor."

Nico raised her eyebrow.

Nozomi chimed in, "It's fine Nicocchi; I only had 6 shots and a couple of beer." Nozomi got up, "I'm just taking a break."

Nico sighed and walked over to the table to grab a water bottle. She walks back and offered the bottle to Nozomi.

Nozomi smiled, "Thank you Nicocchi." Opening the cap, she drinks the fresh water.

Nico nodded and walked back to the dinner table to grab two plate of food. "Alright everyone come to the living room; we're going to watch some movies so your drunk-ass can sober up."

"She called us drunk-ass." Honoka giggled, but they all meandered their way to the living room.

Nico returns and gives the plate of meat to Nozomi. She turns to Maki and said, "Can you look for something on Netflix?"

Maki grabs the remote, "What kind of genre?"

Nico carefully set her backpack down and made sure it was out of view. "How about..." Nico looks at the rest of the group. "Rom-com?"

After seeing the collective nods, Maki clicks away on the remote to find a movie.

3 Hours later...

Nico stood up and stretched, "I think it's time to call it quits." Half of the parties have already dozed off.

Nozomi stood up but wobbled a bit, prompting Nico to be on by her side to steady her. "Whoa, thank you Nicocchi."

"You're buzzed right now; you're not going to sober that fast. C'mon I'll take you home."

Nozomi leaned in and hugged Nico tighter, "Aw, look at you, being all gentleman-like."

Nico blushed, but regained some control, "Alright later girls, I'll be taking Nozi to her place." Hearing murmurs of 'byes' and 'happy birthday', Nico picked up her backpack and began their way to the door.

Maki walked alongside with them, "Normally I'd suggest to staying, but you're the only one who didn't drink.

"'Course; somebody had to take care of you dummies." They reached the door and Maki opened it for them. "Hey, will it be alright to leave Nozomi's car here?"

"Sure." Maki waved them goodbye.

Nico waved back at Maki, "Thanks, see ya tomorrow."

Nico closed the door after making sure Nozomi was secured in the passenger's seat. She starts the car and drove off to Nozomi's place.

. . . . . . . .

 _Nozomi's Apartment_

Nozomi fiddled the locks of the door with her keys.

Nico commented, "I didn't expect to see your new place like this."

Opening the door, Nozomi spins around. "Ta-dah." But she stumbled after her spin.

Nico reacted and grabbed her shoulders, "Right you're still buzzed. Where's your bathroom." Nozomi pointed at her bedroom and Nico led them there. Opening the bathroom, she ushers Nozomi in. "Holler me if you need anything."

"Gotcha." After the door closes, Nozomi shuffles to the sink. Staring at the mirror, she looks absolutely plastered. She turns the water and splashed water to her face. _'Ah, that feels better.'_ Nozomi takes a towel by the side and dries the water off of her face. She paused and looks at the side, _'Wasn't something to be here?'_ She widens her eyes, _'The wig!'_

Nozomi yanks the door open to see Nico holding her wig and looking at the webcam. "H-Hey Nicocchi."

Nico stares intently up and down Nozomi's body. After a long moment of silence, Nico opens her mouth, "I can see why you used Meaty D's."

Nozomi sighs, "Well the cat's out of the bag."

Nico threw the wig on the table and put her head in her hands. "Haaah."

Nozomi inches close to Nico, "You're taking this surprisingly well."

Nico looked up, "I was naked and masturbated in front of you. Not only that, I unknowingly said I had feelings for you. So yeah, I just kinda accepted it."

Nozomi placed her hands on Nico's shoulders. Taking a chance, she leans in and captures her lips. Nico widens her eyes and jolted, but leans in and returns the kiss. After some time, they separated and Nozomi asks, "Do you accept my feelings too?"

Nico has the goofiest smile on her face. "So soft... Uh, I mean yeah." She wraps her arms around Nozomi and brings her to the bed. After that, Nico places her backpack to the side. "I have two great presents for you: One is a little surprise and the other one I just thought about now."

"Oh?"

Nico starts stripping, "I got two tickets to Cloud 9." Nico starts to crawl towards Nozomi, "This whole weekend, you are _Mine_."

Nozomi shivers at the way Nico has become the apex predator.

. . . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

 _Monday_

Nozomi adjusts the books as she walks toward her car. The sunlight glimmers on the turquoise gem necklace.

* * *

 **Happy Birthday Nozi! Man what a piece this was.**

 **So I'm probably going to make most of the settings here in the US; I'm familiar with the place and I have more options.**

 **Back on topic, this piece had so many revisions that I almost forgot what the original draft was.**

 **Another thing, can you guess where I got my inspiration from? The genre is a six-letter word that starts with an H and ends with an I.**

 **And as always, thank you for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
